Finding the Past
by PJoHoOFan
Summary: All the demigods have a question, one they all want answers to, the reason the Titian war began, Why did Luke turn evil? Only two people know the answer, and they aren't planning on telling anyone, anytime soon. But when fate decides everyone needs to know, their secrets are out. Read as demigods from both series, go back in time, to see Annabeth, Thalia and Luke's time together.
1. Summary

**Finding the Past Summary**

The Camp has a question, one everyone wants to know,

Why did Luke turn evil?

Once, Luke was been a kind-hearted young boy, once he was the Hermes cabin councillor, and a brilliant swordsman. Once, he was practically been a consul to demigods, someone everyone trusted and loved.

So what happened?

Only two people know the truth, and they had never planned on sharing, fearing their own pasts would be revealed.

But now the time has come.

The Fates have ordered it.

The whole camp, will learn what happened, during Annabeth, Luke and Thalia's time together.

What happened during those weeks?

The Fates take Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter on a Flashback to the past.

Where Annabeth finds her heritage, where Thalia and Luke tell Annabeth their pasts, their reasons for running, where the friendship starts, at the beginning, when Thalia and Luke meet.

And maybe encounter a few monsters on the way?

All pairing in the books, as well as Thaluke.

Don't read if not read at LEAST The Last Olympian, spoilers for the second series (Heroes of Olympus).


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJo or HoO**

***Annabeth's Pov***

The 13th of July.

The day it all began.

The day I met Thalia and Luke.

The day our journey began.

Also today.

Thalia and I met up at the Lake, and silently we walked to the beach, but we didn't stop there.

There are a few caves, around the beach, off to the side of it, though no one went there.

We silently walked to the very end one, the biggest one.

The reason?

Thalia, Luke and I, on the last night, before Thalia, uh, turned into a tree, I guess, anyway, before that we actually stayed in the cave, it was just outside of the camp, but we had no idea where the camp was, or where we were.

We came from the opposite direction that Percy did, when he first came to Camp.

When we got there, we looked around aimlessly.

There were three make-shift beds, a small collection of food, that would last a few years, there was also lots of Celestial Bronze weapons and a few other supplies.

I sighed.

"Is it wrong that I miss this life?" I asked her.

She shook her head and sighed.

"I do too, I was with him for around two years" Thalia said.

I looked closer at her, Thalia's usually pretty, dark hair, was hanging limply, she had bags under her eyes and her usual bright, sparkling eyes, were dark and clouded, tears almost in her eyes. Her clothes were rumpled and crushed, looking reused.

She looked terrible, but I bet I didn't look much better.

Every year was the same, we did this every single year.

Though it wasn't always with Thalia, it was either with Luke or her, except during the year we found out Luke betrayed us, that year was the worst for me, I had neither of them and barely knew Percy.

Even now, Percy didn't know what we were doing. I had just told him I was busy all day.

Thalia and I sat down on our respective beds.

And for a few hours, we stayed that way.

We never went near Luke's bed, the pain was always too much to handle.

We were just lost in our thoughts, until we heard a bang.

***Percy's Pov***

It was the same every year.

On the exact same day.

And it annoyed the Hades out of me, that I had no idea where she was.

And every year, I was curious and depressed.

I just wanted to know where she went.

I noticed, that I couldn't find Thalia either.

What happened to them?

Breakfast was quite, which was unusual, it was always loud and messy.

Something was wrong.

This year, something big would happen, though I have no idea what.

Nico came up to my desk, with Hazel and Frank by my table, with frowns on their faces.

"Hey, where's Annabeth?" Nico asked me.

Jason, Piper and Leo, came up to my table.

"Yeah, and where's Thalia?" Jason asked me.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"It happens every year" I began to say "Annabeth and Thalia always go somewhere, for the whole day, and when they come back for dinner, they have puffy, red eyes and look like they've been crying" I said.

Leo frowned at that.

"So what do they do?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"No one knows" I said.

"So why don't you ask them?" Hazel asked.

My eyes widened.

"Ask-ask Thalia and Annabeth their secret, that they've had for years!? You _can't_ do that this isn't _just_ Thalia and it isn't _just_ Annabeth. It's both, _and_ they've been crying. What is wrong with you guys? You can't ask them that!" I said.

"Uh, ok?" Hazel said.

I shook my head.

"It's going to be a _long_ day" I said.

**A/N**

**Do you guys like it?**

**This won't be a very long book, 10 or so chapters maybe. Also, sorry for it being short, longer chapter to come!**

**Hopefully their longer though! :)**

**R&R**

**-PJoHoOFan**


	3. NOTICE

**NOTICE:**

**I know, when you saw that this story was updated, you all got oh so excited.**

**But this is not an update, this 'Notice' is going on all my stories or FanFictions.**

**I'm not stopping any of them, or putting them on Hiltus, in fact, I'm doing the total Opposite.**

**Next Weekend, my Brother is trying out for this really big Swim Team (before he goes to States again pretty much), so I'm not going to be at my place for all of next weekend, including Friday and Sunday Night, where I'll skip half the day of school on Monday.**

**So, I'm here to ask you guys, what story/FanFic you want updated, I'm asking you guys to 'PM' me which you want updated, you can ask for as many as three stories to be updated, but you HAVE to PM me, which Story/s ok?**

**I'm giving you guys a weeks notice, and remember, it can be ANY one, if you're on Wattpad, it can even be a reading 'the books' one (I have four of those, Mortals and Demigods reading: TLT (PJo/HoO one), Greeks and Romans read: MoA (PJo/HoO one) and Reading the Ruins of Gorlan (Rangers Apprentice one) last one is Mortal Instruments reads Infernal Devices) or, if you have a one-shot idea and you want me to write it, give me the details, kay?**

**Cuz I have a whole weekend and after awhile, I get bored of Pay TV (I'm going to my Grandparents place) and waiting around without my friends being there.**

**Thanks Guys, remember to keep reviewing! :) **

**-PJoHoOFan **


End file.
